rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Light-Rider/@comment-27123099-20160723072206
Light Rider Stage 7 Starting Stats Car – 19/28, PR 112.0 3323233 Tilt A, assists Low, TC on, unless otherwise specified R$940,316 431GC 7.1 – Elimination at Daytona Motorcycle course, no damage, PR 113.6 – Took me a few tries because I kept managing to damage the car. Not hard, I was just making mistakes. 7.2 – Head to Head at Daytona Motorcycle, must turn around and race in reverse and beat the opponent to the finish line, PR 113.6 – Took me a lot of tries just due to not being familiar with the track. I kept going off-track and losing a ton of time. But, even then, I’d only lose by a 1-2 seconds. I knew if I could get a decent lap in without skidding or going off-track, I’d be fine and I was right. 7.3 – 3 Lap Cup at Daytona Road Course, just win, no restrictions, PR 113.6 – Race is against 8 opponents, Michael is the lead driver, took me a few attempts as I couldn’t get a good enough start to catch up to Michael before he pulled away. Eventually, I turned off TC and that helped. Once I caught up to Michael, I spun him out and then turned TC back on. I didn’t have much trouble maintaining the lead after that. I slowed at the end to win with a 6yd lead. I finished at 4:23.093 to Dumitru in 2nd at 4:23.269, Michael finished in 5th J 7.4 - 5 Lap Cup at Daytona Road Course, win without going off-track for more than 3sec, PR 113.6 - This one also took me a few attempts. I couldn’t get a good enough start to make me happy. When I finally did catch up to Michael on the 1st lap (and spun him out in the same place as 7.3), I realized that I probably could have won even with one of my poorer starts previously. The bots did not seem as fast (for me) on 7.4 as they were on 7.3. In any case, it was a pretty uneventful race, I got the lead and raced full-out since there was no need to slow the bots at this point. I finished with a time of 7:09.900 with an 850yd lead over 2nd 9Baker) who finished at 7:21.840. Stage 7 wasn’t too tough overall, despite my retries. Speed-wise, I felt like my PR 112 car was a good match for the bots, I probably could have even gotten by with fewer upgrades. i was expectign the final PR to be 114.8 as was predicted by the CHinese site. pleasnatly surprised it was lower (and that they kept the PR the same for 2 Stages). However, since the final 5 upgrades I did were all R$ upgrades, all I’d have saved was R$, which isn’t a big concern to me. But, there may be other configurations of upgrades which will probably work and would cost less GC. Finishing stats PR 112.0 19/28 3323233 R$1,023,264 485GC